


No, I can't stop loving you

by RENielsen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Nouis, Sweet story, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RENielsen/pseuds/RENielsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“God knows, I love you from the bottom of my heart, but I don’t trust your cooking. Get out of my kitchen.”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, I can't stop loving you

Louis’ smile is fond as he watches Niall rummaging around the kitchen. He’s sitting by the dining table which is as far away from the food as Louis can get while still actually being in the kitchen. He had wanted to help Niall cooking, but hadn’t even got as far as to pick up a knife before Niall had had his hands on his shoulders, leading him away with the words, “God knows, I love you from the bottom of my heart, but I don’t trust your cooking. Get out of my kitchen.”

He hadn’t really kicked Louis out though, and instead just led him over to the table. Before he turned his back to Louis, he had made sure to warn him that if he didn’t stay exactly where he was, then he’d throw Louis out before the older boy could even blink.

It’s okay though, because Louis knows how bad his cooking is too, and he honestly just wanted to help Niall to have an excuse to be close to him, but now that he has given Louis the perfect opportunity to just sit there and watch him, then there’s no way he’s going to ruin it.

Niall hums softly as he cuts the vegetables. A low sizzle mixes with his humming when Niall lets the vegetables fall down in the frying pan. Louis has no idea what exactly he’s cooking, but the smell is lovely like usual, and he doesn’t even doubt that it’s going to feel like heaven when he’s finally able to eat.

Every night he tells Niall how he should have been a chef, how he could have been one of the best in the business. Niall blushes cutely every time he does so, and tells him to shut up, but Louis knows how much he loves the compliments even though he’ll never admit it, just as Niall knows that Louis is secretly happy that Niall isn’t a chef, because this way the only one Niall has to cook for is him- Besides that he’d hate for Niall to work every night, because in that way they’d never see each other. It’s bad enough they have to be apart when Louis have work through the day. Like he loves working with the kids and would miss them terrible is he was ever to quit his job as a drama teacher, but he misses Niall every second of the day he isn’t with him.

“Two minutes,” Niall then says, like he usually does when he’s almost done cooking. It’s also his signal for Louis to be allowed to get up from where he’s sitting so he can set the table.

Before he walks over to the cupboard to get the dishes, he sneaks up behind Niall, lets his arms pull him into a hug and rests his chin on Niall’s shoulder. He sways them back and forth in the rhythm of Niall’s continuously humming.  

For just a shot moment Niall leans back on him, and even though Louis can’t see it, he still knows that Niall’s eyes are closed as he lets himself enjoy the moment. The love for this beautiful man is swelling in Louis’ chest and the only thing he wants is to stand there with Niall in his arms forever, feeling the warmth of his body against his own, and listening to the soft sound of his voice.

Niall turns around a little, just enough that he’s able to plant a sweet kiss on Louis’ lip. Louis tries to make it last longer than just a second, but he isn’t exactly surprised when Niall gently pushes him away.

“Now get of me, your goof, or you’ll have to eat burned food. Go set the table,” he laughs with a big smile on his lips.

“I could also eat you,” Louis grumbles in return. He then sends Niall a pout in the hope of getting his pity and another kiss, but Niall just shakes his head, still laughing, as he point in the directing on the cupboard.

Louis sets the table and takes a place in his usual seat. When Niall places the food on the table, he makes a big deal out of doing it in a way where he has to get all close to Louis, and when he’s done he whispers in Louis’ ear, “Now eat your food like a good boy, and then I promise you, you can have dessert in bed.

“Oh yeah? What’s on the menu?”

“Whatever you want, babe.”

And if Louis almost chokes on his food in his hurry to get to carry Niall to bed, then nobody needs to know but them.


End file.
